


love isn't lying

by 2bornot2b



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, more vent writing because that's All Im Capable Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bornot2b/pseuds/2bornot2b
Summary: helplessly hoping - crosby, stills & nash





	love isn't lying

He used to tell me my cold hands were a personal offense against him, and whichever god decided this was fair had to be punished. But he also left my cold hands alone in my lap for weeks in a row without a call, a message, or a sign that he wasn't as cold as my hands could be. 

His smile always dropped when he came home to me crying on the floor, when something had been too much and he hadn't been home. He promised that I always could call him and that he always would come back home if I felt myself falling apart. But he never answered my calls and it's been an awful long time since I got an end to my crying nights. 

My hands are shaking of the cold and I'm lying on the floor, devoid of all emotion but love. But I promised him to never stop loving him and if I ever did, then god knows I would never return back to myself.


End file.
